


Wedding Dates

by EveningSerenity



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, IT - Freeform, M/M, Stephen King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningSerenity/pseuds/EveningSerenity
Summary: Ben and Beverly are getting married, and of course, all the losers are invited. To avoid unwanted questions and attention if he were without a date, Richie must attend the wedding with his dear friend, Eddie, by his side. Richie and Eddie must fake being in a relationship for the entirety of the trip, will they burn out or perhaps do quite the opposite?
Relationships: Benverly, Hanbrough - Relationship, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

The two men sat opposite of each other at the small and rounded table. The significantly smaller one was reading through the letter once again, resting his head in the palm of his one hand. The other man waited, biting down on his lip. Was that even a good idea to ask about possibly going through with it? Probably not. He just couldn't bare going through all those nonsense questions again, and oh the press! Especially not the press. 

The smaller man set the letter back down in front of him and looked up, his expression didn't look so pleased. "Wait, wait, you're telling me you want to go to our friends wedding as- as a fucking couple? Rich, I don't understand you. Dumbass, couldn't you have asked anyone else?"

Richie sighed, possibly this was indeed a bad idea. No, it was. Listen, he needed a date for a reason even if that reason seemed stupid. "Eddie, will you just fucking listen for a moment?" When Eddie rolled his eyes, he continued. "Thank you, Eduardo. Just- The reason I need this fake date is because I'm so fucking tired of all the questions like 'When will you date anyone already?' or 'lets see if I can put a ring on your finger next' Do you understand how annoying this shit is? It's just a few weeks down there, I cannot listen to these people anymore man, come on."

Eddie thought about it for a moment, and sighed. He had a problem of his own, so this could help him in the long run too, but he wasn't just about to reveal that. "Fair, but why would you choose me anyways?"

That was a good question. Why choose Eddie? Because him and Richie were life long companions, Richie even through all the bickering, trusted Eddie more then anyone. It didn't matter how many insults and jokes Richie threw his way, it was his way of showing he cared about him in some fucked up way, but Eddie knew. 

"Eds, you're the only person I could ever ask, or at least now. Will you just do this, for me? You know you love me, Eddie Spaghetti." Richie answered, giving Eddie his best puppy dog eyes.

Eddie rolled his eyes at the nicknames, but felt a smile still tugging at his lips from hearing them. "What's in it for me?"

The infamous line you hear during a deal in a movie, whether it's something like a drug dealing or a 'romantic' proposition. Richie smiled, thinking for a moment. "Afterwards, I'll find you a real date and we can act like this never happened."


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers have arrived on the island of Hawaii, almost miserable and jet lagged out of their minds. Truly a great start to their trip.

The losers, minus two and plus one, walked into the busy hotel lobby in a group. They had arrived on the land of Hawaii just an hour ago, and now were at their Hotel ready to settle down. While most of the losers were tired and somewhat stressed, Stan and his wife Patty were fine. Bill seemed to be envious of this, as he almost fell asleep standing up. 

Eddie dropped the bags down, startling the six of them there. He let out a groan, bending down a bit so that his posture stood anything but straight. "Jesus fuck, why did I have to be the one carrying the bags."

Richie gave Eddie a pout, placing his hand on the smaller mans shoulder. "Aw sweetheart, do you need a nap?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, swatting Richies hand away from him. Eddie was much too tired to deal with Richies bullshit, he had been up since four in the morning. "Are you gonna be like this the whole trip?"

Eddie was referring to the pet name 'sweetheart', which was obvious to Richie. Richie only smirked and leaned down to whisper quietly into Eddies ear. "Just wait til we really have to put up the mask, Eddie dear."

Before Eddie could lose his mind and verbally attack Richie, Mike came up with their room keys. The two were so 'busy' tormenting each other that they didn't even notice Mike had left the group. Mike handed each one of them their keys. "Stan and Patty with each other, obviously. Richie and Eddie together. Lastly, me and Bill."

Richie was about to speak, but Bill quickly covered his mouth with his hand. It seemed like Bill was trying to keep something from Richie, but it appeared though Eddie was the only one who noticed.

"Well, uh, I'll see you guys later! Remember, tomorrow we're all meeting up so no sneaking off or I swear I will write you up as a dead character in one of my books!" Bill then informed, before grabbing his bag and walking off with Mike.

Eventually they all headed to their rooms. Richie and Eddie walked side by side, laughing about something until they opened the door to their room and fell silent. Eddie mumbled something unintelligible, and Richie groaned. "You have got to be fucking kidding me..."

In their decently sized room the walls were a light shade of calming blue, the carpet was a sandy tan colour, the long and silk curtains were a simple white, sea shell and beach decorations filed the room, over all it was a simple but calming experience. Lastly, to top it all off there was a large bed, a single nice large bed. The two men looked to each other, and back to the bed, it was a cycle. Neither of them really knew what to say in this moment, but it wouldn't be so bad if they were actually dating, unfortunately it was fake so this only made it awkward.

"I call the bed," They both said in perfect sync, and then sighed, realizing they had two options.

"Fuck it," Richie let out a puff of air, setting down their bags on the bed. "You take the bed, I'll like- I'll sleep on the floor or some shit."

Eddie was surprised by Richies sudden decision, its not like Richie wasn't ever nice to him, he's just so use to the friendly bickering. "No- no! You take the bed, why would I take it?"

Richie gave him a look that said 'you're such a dumbass sometimes' before flying his arms up into the air dramatically. "Can't you let me be a nice boyfriend? It's a start, now take the goddamn bed."

"Rich," Eddie said while closing the door behind him. "You better not get too comfortable with that word." 

Richie let out a laugh, more like exhale of air. "I'm only practising, babe."

"Alright thats it," Eddie tried to threaten, but only laughed with Richie as he grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

Richie fell back on the bed, poorly raising his arms to defend himself as he and Eddie laughed. Richie managed to get ahold of the pillow and pull Eddie down with him, Eddie lost balance and fell next to Richie onto his stomach. This paralleled the things they'd do as kids, the one time Eddie was sleeping over at Richies and managed to start a pillow fight, a pillow fight that ended in laughter as they fell on top of each other.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers have reunited together, and are simply enjoying the day together before the trip activities can take off.

Richie slowly struggles to opens his eyes, blocking the sunlight from the window with his arm. He lifted himself up slightly and looked at his surroundings, he forgot he had slept on the small chair in the corner. Last night he let Eddie take the bed, refusing to let him sleep anywhere else. Eddie had tried to argue, but would never win.

Richie was suddenly hit over the head with a pillow, more so whipped. "Ow- What the hell, man!"

Eddie chuckled, flicking Richie on the forehead with his fingers as he tossed the pillow aside. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late."

"Wha?" Richie wondered before being hit with a realization. Today they were meeting up with the losers to discuss this trip and the wedding, the losers were gonna be reunited. Richie quickly sat up and threw on a few things, already stressed. As Eddie closed and locked the door behind them once he was done, he turned to Eddie. "Why the fuck did you let me sleep in?"

Eddie bit down on his lip, and then smiled sheepishly as he looked down at his feet. He didn't want Richie to tease him about anything, but whatever he supposed. "Well, I know you don't usually sleep very well. And you just looked so comfy that I just- I thought I'd let you sleep in."

Eddie kept his head down, expecting some teasing, but once he didn't hear anything he looked back up. Richie only had a soft smile on his face, a smile he was trying to keep back. When he noticed Eddie looking at him, he placed a hand on his shoulder as they walked. "You do always look out for me, Eds."

They both smiled as they walked. They walked in silence, a comfortable silence, until they made it to where they would be meeting the rest of the losers. The meeting area was only a short walk from the hotel of Turtle Bay Resort, it was just a small sitting area on the beach. It had some comfortable red cushioned chairs, fairy lights hanging from the pom trees, and a fancy little fire pit in the middle of everything. They hadn't seen much of the beach yet, as they only just got here, but they loved it. They hadn't seen such crystal clear water on a golden shore, only in movies.

As soon as the two got close enough to everyone else, Beverly was the first to spot them. Her eyes sparkled as she ran towards them, engulfing them both in a hug. "My boys! I missed you so much."

Richie was the first to respond, pulling her back into his arms once she had pulled away. "My little Scarlet!"

Eddie rolled his eyes at Richies name for Bev, as he pulled her back into his arms as well with a grin. "Ignoring that awful name, I missed you too!"

Beverly laughed into Eddies shoulder before pulling away and looking at them both. "No, no, I love it. It's better then Bens."

Ben raised his arms as to say 'hey!' as he came up behind Bev, then placed his hands on her waist. "What's wrong with being my little strawberry?"

Richie then snorted, causing Eddie to elbow him in the side. Richie didn't care, making a fake gagging noise. "Ew, the straights are too cute."

"Asshole," Eddie mumbled into Richies ear, causing them to both laugh. Bev and Ben ignored it with a small and knowing laugh together, walking back towards the group which had been behind them.

Once everyone was seated at the red chairs around the fire pit, they began talking. Richie mentioned his upcoming tour for next year, Bill spoke about his newly published book, Mike about being a English professor, and so on. It never seemed to matter how long the losers club had been apart for, every time they got together it seemed like they never even left each other. This was the longest time they'd gone without seeing each other in awhile, the most was just seven and a half months. People always like to talk about how once you're an adult your friends drift apart and move on with their lives, that didn't happen with the Losers and thank god for that.

"So," Bill suddenly began, adding onto something Stan just mentioned a moment ago. "Richie gets anxiety on planes, as we all know right? Well-"

Richie groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Bill, you fucking asshole no-"

Bill continued, trying not to laugh harder then he already was at Richies interruption. "So, he took his pills and not long after began to get loopy. Eddie had to deal with him the entire flight while Richie recited the entire Bee movie script in a British accent! Mike got it on camera-"

"Camera!" Richie exclaimed as everyone around him laughed. He huffed and leaned back into the love seat, as Eddie, who was beside him, patted his shoulder while he laughed.

"Wait, wait-" Ben took a moment to stop laughing. "How many pills did- did you take?"

Richie looked straight in front of him with a deadpan expression, before taking a breath and ignoring Ben's question. "Anyways! What are we gonna do this trip?"

Beverly covered her mouth with her hand, taking a moment to stop laughing. "Well, I was thinking we could go out boating tomorrow? Some of us can snorkel, and the rest will stay on the boat."

Everyone seemed to like the idea. As kids, they always went to the quarry together, this was just the more adult version perhaps. They had time to kill before the wedding day, so they'd be spending a lot of time together beforehand. Eddie was kinda glad the losers could have some time with just them, as if there were others that meant he and Richie would have to start pretending to be a couple. He felt nervous, which made sense, but there was this other feeling deep down he couldn't describe.

Hours passed as the losers talked together, laughed together, and almost teared up together. Time went by fast when they were together, it was a nice change from their jobs and adult responsibilities. Eventually, once it was dark, the only ones left were Richie and Eddie.

"So," Richie started, looking over to Eddie. "What's up?"

Eddie gaze him a confused look, raising a brow. "What're you talking about?"

Richie exhaled through his mouth, taking a sip of his beer before putting it down. He then turned to Eddie. "You look off there, Eds. Talk to papa Richie."

Eddie snorted at the name Richie gave for himself, rolling his eyes at his friend. "First, never call yourself that, like, I already have to fake date you don't make this worse for me. Second, I'm fine so don't worry about it. Also, I'm not the one who was basically drugged on a plane."

Richie rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, I happen to be a great boyfriend," He took a pause and them mumbled jokingly. "Dumbass."

Eddie laughed, leaning over and nudging Richies side with his shoulder. "The only dumbass here is you, dumbass. And oh, please elaborate if you can there."

Richie laughed with him, there was a genuine smile there on his face which made Eddie pretty pleased. "I'll have you know that I will only treat you to the finest, uh, anything you see. I'm a fucking fantastic boyfriend!"

"Hm," Eddie thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Wanna make a bet on that?"


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers spend a relaxing day in the middle of the ocean, using the boat Bev and Ben had rented for this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means its a flashback <3

The seagulls flew around in circles across the bright blue canvass of which was the sky, shrieking awfully loud. You could hear the sounds of people talking, cars beeping, and the splashing of the waves against the dock. It was loud, but the beauty of this island and how it looked just made it peaceful somehow.

"Ow- Oh, sorry!" Richie heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw Eddie apologizing to someone he just bumped into.

Richie laughed quietly to himself as Eddie hit him on the shoulder. "Hey- Ow. Little Eds, are you alright there? You must be so small that people don't see you!"

Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie, somewhat annoyed. "Will you shut-"

Before Eddie could finished, he was suddenly pulled into Richies side as someone walked by. "Sweetheart! You're so funny, you know that?"

Once they were gone Eddie pulled away from Richie quickly, then glared at him. "Was that really necessary? I hate you."

Richie ruffled Eddies hair, giving him an amused smile. "No, you don't. Nice try though, Eds."

Before Eddie could interject Beverly was walking towards them, coming from a different end of the dock. She smiled and waved at them. "Hey! Boats down there, guys. Come one."

They both followed Beverly to the boat and met with the rest of the losers. They talked for some time before they took off into the Ocean, heading to their diving spot. Once they arrived, Ben, Richie, and Mike started to get their gear on for snorkelling.

The three dived into the water together, and they could see anything and everything around them. The fish were so many different colours, all bright and unique. Swarms of them were everywhere. Richie saw a large turtle swimming away in front of him and almost opened his mouth in surprise. Everything all around him was beautiful, so colourful and full of life. It was almost enchanting, and he wished he could see this everyday. He wanted to grin at the different verities of fish around him and all living creatures. It was beautiful, but he felt like that wasn't enough to describe this moment. This had actually reminded him of something suddenly, it wasn't the same thing, but any moment he shared with his best friend was more then enough.

_"Richie, come here!" A more childish and higher pitched voice called out._

_Richie suddenly popped out on the surface of the water, gasping for air. His curly hair was now all wet and stuck to his forehead, and his glasses were held in his hand, all wet and not really useful. He put the glasses on his face and rubbed the lenses a little, trying to get the water off. Things were still bit blurry but he made his way over to the voice._

_"What is it, Eds?" He asked, his voice also childish and higher pitched._

_Eddie nodded for him to come closer, his hands were in a cupped position like he was holding onto something with care. "Look what I found!"_

_Richie's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that a fucking turtle?"_

_Eddie nodded with a wide smile on his face, he seemed to be pretty excited about his find. "Don't be such an asshole, Richie! Isn't he cute?"_

_**There's actually something much cuter.** Richie then caught himself thinking, and shook it off, not knowing why he just thought that._

_Richie only smiled at seeing Eddie smile, and just generally being so excited about this small turtle in his hands. The two boys shared a smile together, taking in this happy moment._

"So, Eddie." Bill suddenly said, distracting Eddie from a thought he was just having. "How are you and Richie doing?" He asked, curiously.

Eddie raised his brow, looking from Bill to Stan and Bev. "What do you mean?"

Bill sighed, leaning back. "Fake dating, doofus. Is he being a good boyfriend to ya?"

Eddie could see Bev smirking out of the corner of his eye, and he rolled his eyes. "I literally hate every single fucking one of you."

After a moment of silence as the three others looked at him with amused expressions, Eddie sighed. "If you really wanna know, fine. We didn't have to do much yet, but I highly doubt I'll enjoy it when we have to. If you really want the tea, me and Richie made a bet on whether or not he'll be a good boyfriend."

Stan chuckled quietly, looking over at Eddie. "And? Does he get anything if he is indeed a good boyfriend?"

Eddie shrugged, taking a sip of his champagne. "Well, if he is a good boyfriend he gets to decide what he wants at the end of the trip."

Bev let out an adorable giggle. "God, this reminds me of some romcom."

Eddie rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep back his silly smile. As much as he hated that comment, he wanted to laugh. He understood her point, but this was no romance movie. Eddie had no gay, stupid, and comedian version of Prince Charming, no way in hell would that happen. Life isn't perfect and set up like that (not that Richie being his prince at all was supposed to be perfect, god never), and it definitely isn't some dumb romance movie.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers plan their night for the firework watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much shorter, my apologies.

"Richie!" Eddie exclaimed as he was engulfed by a pair of dripping wet arms.

Richie smushed his face against Eddies, purposely trying to get him soaking wet from the water. Richie just finished his round of snorkelling, and wanted to bug Eddie. Eddie wasn't exactly having it, and tried to push Richie off of him. With Richie being much larger than him, he wasn't able to do much and Richie ended up falling onto Eddies lap. 

"You're such an asshole," Eddie sighed, giving up entirely. He was soaking, and his clothes were far beyond repair at this point. 

Richie smirked, booping his nose. "The biggest."

The rest of the losers laughed at the two. Eddie had forgotten they were even there, he felt his face getting slightly pink. Richie noticed this, and got off his lap to sit next to him while he patted his head. Eddie looked down at his feet to hide his face from the rest of them, not wanting to be teased.

"Anyways," Beverly started, stifling back her laugh. "What're you two planning to do tonite?"

Richie gave her a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Beverly rolled her eyes with a laugh. "They're shooting off fireworks tonite, I thought you two might do something? Like Stan and Patty are going on a walk on the beach to watch them, Bill and Mike will be on their terrace with some champagne, and Ben and I will be with the crowds. You two should do something!"

Richie and Eddie looked at each other, then back to the losers. Richie had an idea in mind, but he'd talk to Eddie about it when they left here. Eddie on the other hand wasn't sure what to do, he didn't even know there was anything going on tonite.

Once Ben and Mike had gotten back, they all chatted until it was close to the sun setting. They made their way back to land, and parted ways. Richie and Eddie stayed together, walking back to their hotel. Their sides were practically pressed against each other while they walked, fingers gracing each others palms every now and then.

"Eds," Richie suddenly spoke, gaining Eddies attention. "Wanna go eat?"

Eddie looked up at him. "Specify. Like room service or-"

Richie cut him off, letting out a dramatic sigh. "For the fireworks! There's this restaurant around here, expensive but hey. I'm thinking we'll get a seat near the windows."

Eddie looked almost dumfounded. "That really expensive place? A-and you're gonna pay for us both?"

"Well, of course. What else would I do?" Richie shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing, which only made Eddie wanna rip his own head off.

"You can't pay for that!" Eddie exclaimed loudly, making people look in their direction.

Richie only laughed, wrapping his arm around Eddies shoulders. "Stop trying to deny my love and let me pay. Now," They had both stopped at the doors of the hotel, Richie held Eddie out in front of him. "Lets get ready to go, we're all wet."

Eddie snorted, making Richie hit him on the shoulder. "Im sorry- I just, I almost stole your line."

"Dork."


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie meets Richie at the restaurant, and they have a short yet enjoyable night together.

Richie let out a sigh, looking at himself in the mirror. As of now he was waiting for Eddie to arrive and was in the restaurant bathroom, feeling nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous, but he could feel that he was. He wanted to vomit, thats why he was in the bathroom. He was a nervous puker, as disgusting as that is. _This was stupid_ he thought. _Just be normal, dumbass._ Why he had been so nervous about Eddie is not something he could tell you, Richie Tozier was dumfounded.

Finally, he took some deep breathes and off he went. He sat down at the table, waiting for Eddie. He ordered the most expensive bottle of champagne without a care in the world about the price, and that was it. A few minutes later, he saw Eddie being walked to the table by a waiter as he told them about everything he could possibly die from. 

"Looking good there, Eds." Richie complimented, watching the brunette.

Eddie pulled out the chair and sat down opposite of Richie. "You're looking pretty handsome yourself."

Richie's cheeks went warm, coating them a soft shade of pink. He brushed it off and laughed. "Would you look at that, little Eds is handing out compliments tonite!"

Eddie rolled his eyes with a smile tugging at his lips. "Watch it, asshole, or thats all you're getting."

Even with the tone of his voice, everything else said otherwise. Unlike Richie, whom was nervous, Eddie was in a strangely good mood for tonite. He looked at Richie more, well, softly. 

Soon enough they ordered, talked, and then got their food. While ordering, Eddie put up a fuss as he didn't want Richie to have to pay for all this expensive food, while Richie didn't mind at all. The waiter ended up standing there for almost ten minutes while they went back and forth with each other. 

"So," Richie spoke before swallowing the food he was currently munching on. "How's your food?"

Eddie took a moment to swallow. "It's good, but I still can't believe I'm letting you get away with paying."

Richie let out a laugh before rolling his eyes dramatically. "On that again, huh? I told you, I'm fine with this. And hey, I'm just getting extra boyfriend points."

Now it was Eddie's turn to roll his eyes. "As much as I hate that last part, you're right, but don't let that go to your head!"

Richie gave him a mischievous grin, setting his fork down as he pressed his palms together. "Aw, you think I'm gonna forget about that? Listen, I'm gonna win the bet and you're gonna have to say I'm the best boyfriend ever."

Eddie looked at him with a deadpanned expression for several seconds. "I hate you," Richie just kept smiling at him, damned that sweet smile. Eddie cracked. "Fuck."

Richie was victorious, so he pumped his fist up into the air, but only a little as that would be weird considering where they were. He had a grin on his face as he looked at Eddie. Eddie seemed pretty much done, and somewhat annoyed. On the inside he was actually very happy to be with Richie, he wouldn't let that show on the outside. Richie, worried he upset Eddie, reached his hand across the table and placed it onto Eddies. "Hey, Eds, look at me."

Shivers were sent down Eddies spine as he felt Richie's hand atop of his, he felt his cheeks getting warm. He looked up at Richie, meeting his gaze as he gave him a soft smile. "You know, I-"

Before Eddie could continue, booming could be heard from outside. They quickly stood up and looked out the window, only to see the dark night sky lit up by brightly coloured fireworks. Purples, blues, pinks, and many other colours filled the sky.

"Beautiful, right?" Richie whispered into Eddies ear, leaning down a bit to do so.

Eddie only nodded. They both stood in silence, watching the fireworks together in awe. Their fingertips met each others, and soon enough Richie intertwined their hands together, just as they watched the fireworks. They didn't say anything about it, being content in this moment.


End file.
